


Fulfilled, one way or another

by Kelso92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, PWP, Sextoys, Vibrator, always-a-girl!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelso92/pseuds/Kelso92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna's instincts tell her Cas needs someone to follow. She's up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilled, one way or another

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic ever and I have never written porn before. And this? Is straight-up porn. Here's hoping it doesn't suck too bad. I apologize for any grammatical errors (and possibly for the bad writing).

If you asked Deanna, she couldn’t quite pinpoint when this started. Ever since Cas had burst into her world in a shower of sparks, things were 

never quite as black and white as she’d hoped. She admits from the beginning that she found Cas attractive, but there was something about him.

At first he was the angelic bad ass she had come to admire, but after his rebellion she saw something in him that was just begging to be filled.

Sometimes he was still that bad ass, yet her instincts told her that he needed someone to follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hello Dean.”

Startled, Deanna jumped and exclaimed, “God, Cas! Give a girl some warning.”

“I apologize,” Cas said, shifting from foot to foot. Deanna narrowed her eyes, he seemed nervous.

“Something going on?” She asked. Cas whimpered, looking at her desperately. Oh. It was that kind of visit. “Take off your clothes and get on the

bed.” Cas scrambled to obey, and Deanna turned away. She crossed the room to her duffel bag. She unzipped it and removed a small brown 

leather bag. She had to keep it from being too obvious to Sam. Reaching inside she grabbed the lube and a vibrator. Turning back she caught 

the tail end of Cas’ undressing. Sitting on the bed, removed his remaining sock the scooted back and laid down. Deanna crossed and knelt 

next to him. “Tell me how bad you need it, angel."

Trembling, Cas ground out, “Please Dee, I need it bad. Please . . .”

Internally Deanna shivered, externally she smirked. “Shh, honey. It’s okay, I’ll help you out.” She spread his legs and settled between them. She

opened the lube and squirted some on to her fingers. She used some of the lube to slick up Cas’ cock, and then smeared the rest on his 

dusky, pink hole. Thoroughly lubing up two fingers, she inserted one and watched his face carefully. He scrunched up his nose for a moment,

but soon his expression eased. She began to move her finger in and out rapidly. When Cas started moving his hips to meet her hand she figured

it was time for a second. After removing his first and adding a second, she began to move them again. Glancing at the vibrator, she estimated

that two would do. The vibrator wasn’t too big. Stretching her fingers apart made Cas keen and thrust up. His dick drummed against his 

stomach and she followed it hungrily. Leaning down she licked a stripe up it and got a close-up view of the precome dribbling from the slit. 

Meeting Cas’ gaze she slurped it up and twisted her fingers, brushing his prostate. When she removed her fingers, Cas whined. But she just

chuckled.

Reaching over to where she had set the vibrator she held it up for Cas to see. “Think you’re ready for this?” she asked.

“Yes,” Cas moaned. “Yes, please. I’ve been ready since I got here.”

“Okay, baby. I’ll fix you up real good.” Deanna squeezed more lube onto the vibrator and ran it through her fist, making sure to cover the

entire thing. She positioned it at Cas’ entrance and slowly began to push it in, glancing up to check his face. Once it was in all the way, Deanna

took her hand and brushed it through Cas’ hair. “You doing alright, Cas?” she asked seriously. When all she got in response was a frantic nod

and a moan, Deanna grasped the end of the vibe and turned it on. Cas’ mouth opened but no sound came out, his face in a rictus of pleasure.

When she began moving the toy inside him, he started to twitch so badly, she had to pin one of the legs down with her arm as much as she could

with his angel strength. “How close are you?” she asked with a grunt.

“Close! Please, just touch me!” Cas yelled. Deanna gripped Cas’ dick and stroked quickly while twisting the vibe to hit his prostate.

With a keen, Cas came, spilling over her fist and his tummy. Quickly Deanna turned off the vibe and removed it carefully throwing it on the floor.

She shucked her pants and underwear and straddled Cas’ neck. “Eat me out,” she demanded. Cas obeyed, spreading her open and going straight

for her clit, flicking back and forth with his tongue. It didn’t take long, she was riled up from earlier. When Cas’ finger rubbed against her dry 

anus, she came tightening her thighs around his face. She collapsed for a moment, then shakily she grabbed a tissue from the bedside table

and wiped upCas’ come from his stomach and her hand. Tossing it back on the table, she laid down beside Cas.

“Stay the night,” she requested.

“I planned on it before I arrived,” Cas replied smugly.

“That’s my boy always thinking ahead,” she said yawning. “Now, go to sleep, Boy Scout.” Cas turned onto his side and snuggled his

head under her chin. Deanna smiled and wrapped her arms around him, and was lulled to sleep by his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I struggled with the formatting so bad! Ugh.


End file.
